Contractual Obligations
by Dizzydodo
Summary: Over and over again she was warned not to sign anything on Illium. Liara shows Shepard that Spectre or not, certain rules do apply. Set during ME2.


I'm going to go ahead and shift a few fics from AO3 over to here as I edit; this one's still a little rough, but I'll touch it up as I go along. :)

!

* * *

!

It was her own damn fault, but somehow that didn't help anything. How many times had she been warned not to sign anything on Illium? Too many times to count, but apparently not often enough.

Perhaps it was because her Spectre status had placed her above the law for too long, or maybe it was that she had grown too complacent these past few months of inactivity. Personally, Shepard favored the explanation that included her lover sending her after a contact with the directive to do _anything_ necessary to put them at ease. She had been nervous when the other asari asked for her signature, claiming that she only wanted to be sure that all was on the up and up, but Liara hadn't said anything, and so Shepard had blithely signed the document.

A pity it hadn't occurred to her to read the small print; somehow she had assumed that Liara's connections would have some modicum of loyalty, and apparently she had been wrong. She had found herself under contract as an indentured servant for an unspecified period of time with her responsibilities only vaguely outlined. In a move that would have made the STG proud, the bitch had then contacted Liara and used the document as leverage to acquire unique rights to several manufacturing licenses. Liara, ever dependable, had pulled her from the fire, but Shepard wasn't certain she'd ever seen her quite so incensed… or quite as sexy.

Liara paced slowly in front of her, hips swaying provocatively in that too-tight dress; Shepard licked her dry lips and tried to focus on what Liara was saying.

"Three times, Shepard. _Three times _I warned you about the consequences of signing contracts on Illium without reading the fine print, and three times you promised me you wouldn't make that mistake. Yet here we are."

Liara keyed in a password on her data-pad, flipping through the entries until she found the relevant document and shoving it in Shepard's face aggressively, "Do you see this, Shepard? It says I _own_ you, for as long as I please. No negotiation, no wriggling out ahead of time. You are _mine_."

A thrill of excitement ran up her spine at the sheer possessiveness in that word. With Liara constantly working to consolidate her position as a top-flight information broker in a competitive market, they hadn't really had a chance to rekindle their relationship, and Shepard would be the first to admit she had been feeling the strain. That statement gave her hope once more.

Shepard cleared her throat, staring shamefacedly at the floor, "Liara, I-"

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak." Shepard fell silent, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably; she would have given everything she owned to know how Liara could reduce her to this state with so little effort. She looked up slowly to meet her lover's eyes, determined to give a good showing even if she was feeling chastised at the moment.

Liara was watching her with eagle-eyes, as though daring her to speak out of turn. Shepard had always loved a challenge.

She gestured to Liara accusingly, "Of course I signed it! You gave-"

"Irrelevant."

"Hardly. I did what I thought was necessary to accomplish what _you_ sent me to do. If you had been a little more clear on what was expected of me, this would not have happened!"

Unbelievable. Two years spent in some state between life and death, and a few months breathing; she had hardly even accustomed herself to being a lover again and they were already quarreling. It didn't help that Liara was in the right. Mostly. A little bit. Shepard sighed deeply, if she were honest, this stung; all she had meant to do was help out- it was her duty after all as both a Spectre and a friend. Instead she had ruined a venture that Liara had been preparing for who knew how long. She just couldn't seem to get anything right lately.

"You're right, I should have been clearer; I thought I had made it exceedingly apparent that deception is the way of life on Illium, I assumed you would know better than to dabble with anything in writing after being repeatedly warned to the contrary."

Shepard hissed in frustration, "Liara, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I learned my lesson. It won't happen again." There. Hopefully that would earn her forgiveness, and maybe they could seal it with a quick kiss.

Liara's back was turned to her, stiff and unyielding as she gazed through the window at the little figures scurrying about outside. "No. It won't." Her voice was silky soft, but there was an edge to it Shepard hardly recognized. Liara turned and Shepard blinked in shock when she noticed the dilated pupils and flushed skin. It was good to know she wasn't the only one a little distracted by lust; she'd been worried for a moment or two. Shepard snapped back to attention, when Liara addressed her again.

"By the time we finish here, Shepard, you will have learned your lesson indeed."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Shepard opened her mouth to ask in the crudest way possible but Liara moved swiftly, gliding across the room to seize her lips in a bruising kiss.

Caught off-guard, Shepard opened her mouth, feeling Liara's tongue twining about her own, rough enough that her teeth ground against Shepard's for a bare second before she caught a lower lip in her teeth, biting down to the edge of pain.

Shepard pulled back, breathing heavily. "Liara, what-"

Liara took her lips again, hands running down her form to undo the buttons of her shirt deftly, slipping around her to release her bra. Deciding that she could figure out where this mood had come from later, Shepard leaned into the kiss, her hands rising to clasp Liara to her as she tried to gentle the kiss slightly. Liara would have none of it, nipping along the edge of her lip and licking at the soft swelling she left in her wake.

She reached out to the clasp of Liara's dress, but Liara pulled away before she could do more than brush the fabric, "Don't touch."

Shepard scowled like a child deprived of her favorite candy, tracing her fingers over Liara's swollen lips. Liara's expression turned wicked a bare moment before Shepard found herself suspended in a biotic field a foot off the ground. "Was I unclear again, Shepard? Or did you forget the terms of our agreement as outlined in section one point two- namely, that you will "do all and only what your care-taker requires until such time as this agreement has expired."

Shepard's brows lifted, "You remembered all that after one read-through?"

Liara smirked and Shepard felt a flutter of lust at the sight, "It was one of my favorite parts."

Liara moved nearer to her, voice dropping to confidential whisper, "I like you like this." She leaned forward to press a kiss to Shepard's stomach, clever fingers ghosting up to pinch her nipples roughly, rolling them between her fingers until Shepard moaned softly. Her lover smiled up at her devilishly, "Best be quiet. Nyxeris is just outside the door, remember."

Shepard shuddered softly when Liara reached up to push her fingers into her mouth, drawing them in to lick around her knuckles and nipping at her fingertips until she pulled back.

Shepard gasped as Liara traced her wet fingertips down the valley of her breasts and still lower to the top of her pants. "I almost wish you had worn a skirt today, but that belt presents some intriguing possibilities."

Where was this coming from? Gone was the shy, exuberant archaeologist she had rescued from the ruins with her endearing uncertainty; a demanding seductress seemed to have taken her place, but she wasn't about to complain.

She held her breath as Liara gently undid the belt, twining it about one hand as she snapped the other softly. "Do you know, I didn't see anything in the contract to prevent a mistress from disciplining her slave."

Shepard chuckled, "Indentured servants aren't slaves, or so people around here keep telling me."

"You are what I say you are." The tip of the belt lashed out to catch her on the lower thigh, making Liara jump with the unexpected snap.

"Shepard! Are you-"

"I'm fine. You startled me, but it's fine." Shepard prayed silently that Liara's sudden adventurous streak would outlast the small scare.

Liara's mask slipped back into place again, that smile turning mischievous. She circled Shepard slowly, evaluating her from all angles, footsteps soft on the carpet. Shepard found that she was panting with anticipation and made a concerted effort to control her breathing and relax her tensing muscles. She cried out in surprise as the belt fell again just below the curve of her ass. "Don't ever try to hide from me, Shepard. Not any part of you."

"Nyxeris-"

"Would be jealous if she could see you now, but you're right; I want to keep you to myself." A rush of cold air left goosebumps along her skin as Liara hurried to the door, keying in the sequence to lock it from the inside. She returned quickly, hands slipping down Shepard's back in a lingering caress only to step away when Shepard arched into the welcome contact. She sucked in a sharp breath when the supple leather landed on the curve of her spine, leaving a brief sting to be soothed by Liara's hot tongue.

"Three lashes for three warnings, Shepard." Her hand slipped down Shepard's front to unbutton her pants and push them from her hips as she breathed against her skin, "Don't disappoint me again; I will not be so forgiving." Liara's eyes widened in surprise when she noted that Shepard wasn't wearing any underwear; had she been expecting this?

When Shepard did not respond, she raked her nails over her thighs, "Did you hear me, Shepard?"

"Yes, " she gritted out.

Liara kicked the belt aside carelessly, Shepard couldn't find it in her to do more than murmur a rebuke; Liara heard it and frowned up at her forbiddingly.

"Don't chastise me, Shepard. You forget who's in charge here. Maybe you need a reminder?"

Shepard's mind raced about a mile a minute, thinking of all the delicious ways she could show her partner who held the power.

Liara laughed delightedly at the calculation in her eyes, "New rule, Shepard. You will not speak unless I speak ro you directly.

Shepard smiled roguishly, "Understood." She arched a brow, curious to see what Liara would do at this flouting of her directive; part of her half-expected the asari to give up but Liara was made of sterner stuff than she had anticipated- her eyes said the challenge had been noted and would be met.

Shepard braced herself when the biotic field vanished, dropping her to the carpet in the pile of her discarded clothes. Liara caught her when she tried to rise, pushing her forcefully around the desk to the window, pressing her front into the cool glass.

Liara pressed her hot mouth to Shepard's ear, "Don't move."

She stepped back to strip out of her dress quickly; Shepard glanced behind her to watch the show, catching Liara's eye and smirking at her.

Liara's movements slowed as she slipped the dress from one shoulder then the other, holding it softly as she pulled it away from her breasts and stepped out of it. She hooked her thumbs into her underwear and drew them down her hips, bending tauntingly to cast them gracefully away. Shepard's mouth went dry when Liara straightened to throw her a come-hither glance beneath her lashes; she knew better than to give in, Liara had already given her orders and like a good soldier Shepard would take them- for now.

Liara stepped forward, pressing her lips to Shepard's neck while her breasts pushed against her back.

"Someone's going to see us."

Liara nipped her roughly, "I didn't give you permission to speak."

Shepard chuckled softly, "Sorry, mis-" her words were lost in a gasp as Liara's fingers twined in her hair to yank her head back, baring her throat to her bruising assault. She spread Shepard's legs with one of her own, leaning against her as her thigh came to rest at Shepard's center.

Shepard rocked her hips against Liara slowly, trying to generate the friction she so desperately needed. She felt the soft puff of Liara's laughter against her wet skin and tilted her head back still farther, breathing harshly while Liara's teeth traced patterns over the exposed flesh.

"I bought something for you while you were away. For us, actually, but I'm not certain you deserve it. Maybe some other day."

"Can't drop a hi-nnn. Please."

Liara leaned forward, whispering softly into her ear. Shepard's eyes widened in shock and arousal, the motion of her hips becoming erratic as she felt her peak drawing near.

Liara's free hand insinuated itself between cool glass and warm skin, pressing into the wetness between her thighs to find her clit and rubbing it roughly. Shepard gasped and rose up on her feet, hands splayed against the window, breath leaving foggy patches on the glass.

Liara was relentless, her other hand joining now to press into her suddenly; two fingers, then three. Shepard keened softly, nails seeking for purchase in vain. It was too much and not enough all at once; she gasped and choked as her climax hit her, causing her to slump boneless against the window.

"What do you say?"

It took her a moment to realize that Liara was talking to her, a moment more to think of what she was asking for. "Thank you."

Liara smiled provocatively as she pulled Shepard from the window with a firm grip, pressing her back to the desk. Shepard slid farther up onto the desk and spread her legs provocatively, watching Liara lick her lips in a gesture designed to send a bolt of exquisite agony rushing through her.

Shepard fought the urge to lean forward and take those lips in another punishing kiss; she wanted to know where this would lead. Liara dropped to her knees, pulling Shepard's knees over shoulders as she leaned forward, her warm breath sending a shock through Shepard's body when it brushed her delicate flesh.

"You're so wet. You need to clean up, Shepard."

Shepard opened her mouth to make a pithy response, barely holding back a gasp of laughter but lost her train of thought when Liara's tongue pressed into her without preamble. Shepard's head fell back, suddenly too heavy for her shoulders to support. It was all she could do to lift her weight up onto her elbows, staring down at Liara through hooded eyes.

Her toes curled as Liara pulled her clit into her pursed lips, lashing it gently until Shepard heard a soft groan. Herself, she realized with no small amount of shock; she hadn't known she was capable of such a sound.

Liara smiled against her intimate flesh, tilting her hips at a new angle and returning to her task. Shepard could feel her body turning numb and cold; all the heat, all the sensations seemed to be localized now in that area that Liara was worshiping.

Where had Liara learned to be so assertive? When had she become so very daring? The weight of jealousy settled in Shepard's stomach, drawing her thoughts away from Liara's ministrations. Who had taught this to her? Whom had she turned to when her lover had been gone?

Shepard growled softly, forcing herself into an upright position with the same single-minded focus she would have given her most demanding missions. Liara glanced up in puzzlement, opening her mouth to deliver what was doubtless another admonishment, but Shepard caught her chin between thumb and forefinger, tilting her face up as she leaned down to devour her mouth. Shepard found her temper only somewhat soothed by _her _taste on _her _lover's lips, but she could think of other ways to make her point.

She pushed Liara to the floor, pinning her there while demanding lips descended to tug teasingly at her nipples, tracing an aureole with the wet tip of her tongue.

"Shepard?" She could hear the confusion and arousal in her lover's voice, but chose to ignore it for the moment, her palm descending to cup her lover's sex as her fingers played against the skin there softly.

"Where is it, Liara?"

Liara's eyes were dazed, her focus narrowing to only the feel of Shepard's hands against her. When had she lost control of this situation? It hardly mattered, she was content to surrender it for now; what bothered her was the shadow that seemed to have fallen over Shepard's face, the determined glint in her eye.

Shepard froze and Liara whimpered, bucking her hips in an attempt to entice her lover to continue. "Where's my gift, Liara?"

It took her a moment to process Shepard's words; her gaze flashed guiltily to the bottom drawer of her desk. Shepard turned and yanked at the the handle, drawing out the object concealed there. Liara swallowed nervously, suddenly shy once more at the thought of her 'gift.'

"Shepard, what is it?" Her voice was soft, genuinely puzzled; eyes skittering uncertainly over what she held in her hand. Shepard leaned forward to kiss her once more, gently soothing this time, one hand brushed gently over her crest, nails tracing lightly through the small creases there.

Liara squirmed as she felt Shepard's thumb brush between her lower lips, feeling the wetness there; the next moment she felt the tip of the toy pressing her entrance, rubbing against her nub.

Shepard leaned back as she slipped the first bit in; Liara bit her lip, panting softly at the pressure. "Shepard."

Shepard's voice took on a thoughtful tone, "A lot must have happened while I was… away."

Liara keened as Shepard withdrew the length to rub it in teasing circles about her clit. "I know you must have been lonely, and if you turned to someone else for comfort then I hope you found it."

"I didn't-" Shepard pressed a little deeper into her this time, and Liara's words deserted her.

"I'll love you no matter what you do, but I hate the thought of someone else touching you like this. Like I do."

Liara reached out to touch her and Shepard leaned forward, pressing further still; Liara spread her legs wider and Shepard captured one sleek calf to lift it over her shoulder, bending her as she leaned into it.

"You're as much mine as I am yours, you know. It works both ways" Shepard's kiss was soft and caressing, but she pushed the length of the toy roughly into her, her free fingers tracing circles around Liara's clit until she thought she might scream with desperation, rocking her hips frantically against the invasion.

Liara's heavy eyelids fluttered open; Shepard's gaze was fixed raptly on her, determined to take in every nuance of expression, cataloging every last twitch and breathless gasp. Shepard pushed harder into her and Liara cried out, one of her hands reaching for her lover as she writhed. Liara sighed as she felt one of Shepard's hands twine with hers, she opened her eyes once more with effort and Shepard thrilled to see her dark pupils.

"Shepard, meld with me- Ah! Please."

Shepard nodded, leaning into Liara's touch.

"Embrace Eternity."

Shepard lost her breath at the tumult of emotions that poured over her, the lust, yes- but there was also the warm comfort of Liara's affection, the bitter edge of her anger that Shepard would suspect her to betray her, the desperate need to convince her of her loyalty. Shepard gasped as their release overtook them, her breath mingling with her beloved's as they luxuriated in each other.

!

!

"I'm so sorry, Liara. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me; I just… I love you."

Liara held her gently, her hand tracing nonsensical patterns in the skin of her back as she rested in her arms.

"I know. I would have told you; I never would've hidden that from you."

"It's just when I came back you were so distant, and then with all the missions to run and all that time spent apart. I just wasn't sure. It wasn't my place."

Liara kissed her softly, "I love you too, you know. You can trust me; we haven't had it easy these past few months, but the laws of average say that we've been through enough. Our time is coming."

Shepard laughed softly, "Of course. I liked my gift a lot, by the way."

Liara blushed, swatting her arm lightly; Shepard laughed light-heartedly and Liara knew the darkness had passed.

"More importantly, Shepard- have you learned anything about signing contracts on Illium?"

"Hardly matters, I didn't see a time-frame on that last one I signed; the way I see it, that gives you prior claim." Shepard's sharp gaze caught and held hers, "In other words: for better or for worse, you're stuck with me."

Liara leaned up to kiss her and stopped, "Wait. You didn't see a time-frame? I thought you hadn't read it at all!"

Shepard's eyes widened, "Damn. You're too sharp for me sometimes."

Liara's eyes narrowed, "You deliberately provoked me."

"All that talk about flaying men alive with your mind made me wonder how much was true. I thought I might test it out; I didn't arrange for it to happen this way precisely, but I didn't exactly put up much of a fuss when she pointed out my mistake either. My girlfriend's a respected information broker, you know."

Liara's eyes narrowed, "Shepard, you are about to become intimately acquainted with your belt _and _my couch."

Shepard grinned unrepentant, "I draw the line at couches, darling."


End file.
